Cutt Off
Cutt Off was written by Sergio Pizzorno and Christopher Karloff and is the 10th track on Kasabian's debut album. It was released as a single on 3 January 2005 and peaked at #8 in the UK charts. Background The single and album versions of the song are different from each other, the album version featuring a different drum track and an instrumental outro. Kasabian's tour DJ Dan Ralph Martin is playing drums on the track. The song has been described by Serge as "a little story of a man who's gone insane."Mail Music: 60-second interview An early version of Cutt Off, different from the album version and with slightly different lyrics (now known as the "NME Version") was released on the NME compilation album Rock'N'Roll Riot Vol. 1 Kicking Off! in November 2003.Rock'N'Roll Riot Vol. 1 Kicking Off! Live Cutt Off has always been the part of the setlist for the debut album era and Empire Tour, and during most of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour. It was also performed on the UK warm up tour in June 2011, with Serge playing a tambourine during the outro, and several times at the 2011 summer festivals, after which it was dropped for the rest of the Velociraptor! Tour. In September 2014 Kasabian played it for the first time in over three years at iTunes Festival, where they performed their debut album in its entirety to mark the tenth anniversary of its release. A rare acoustic version of Cutt Off was performed in the BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge on 14 September 2009. Video The Cutt Off video was directed by Simon and Jon and filmed in New York. It shows people running from an unseen threat, which is eventually revealed to be a flying shark, with only the band seeming unfazed by it. The video was released on the Cutt Off Maxi CD Single. Remixes Mad Action Remix Mad Action is a US rock band, formerly known as Ty Cobb and currently called The Cobbs, who supported Kasabian on tour in 2004 and 2005. Their bassist Jay Mehler later joined Kasabian on guitar after the departure of Chris Karloff. The remix was released on the Cutt Off 10" Vinyl Single. Releases Albums *Kasabian Album Promo CD (PARADISE12) *Kasabian Album Sampler (PARADISE12) *Kasabian CD Album (PARADISE16) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (PARADISE17) *Kasabian 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE18) *Kasabian Album Promo CD (Japan) *Kasabian CD Album (USA) *Kasabian CD Album (Europe) *Kasabian CD Album (Japan) *Kasabian CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Kasabian Instrumentals *The Albums (PARADISE66) Singles *Cutt Off Promo CD (PARADISE24) *Cutt Off Mini CD Single (PARADISE25) *Cutt Off Maxi CD Single (PARADISE26) *Cutt Off 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE27) *Cutt Off Promo CD-R (Japan) Live Releases Audio *Live From Brixton Academy (PARADISE33) Video *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) Lyrics John was a scientist, he was hooked on LSD Interested in mind control and how the monkey held the key Said that all of his experiments are what he's planning for the air It's for the unsuspecting citizens who hallucinate in fear Sing that To the back bone A solar system These clever convicts In union station with a package in his hand Tied to the suspect and chancing where he stand And I don't think you realise he's coming for your neck And the sound is breaking all around, he's keeping lives in check To the back bone A solar system These clever convicts Making his getaway through a punched up mirror He blend into the crowd and hear the system scream And all those spies and strikes you hear are clinging to the guns And if you smell those almonds man, I think you better run To the back bone A solar system These clever convicts References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles